


Team GRAMPF Goes On Vacation

by Ice_ice_bby



Series: The Wacky Adventures of Team GRAMPFS [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Arora-chichou | Alola, But mostly Ghetsis though, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Giovanni needs a hug, Hotels, Humor, Mentions of Professor Oak - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vacation, characters are ooc tbh, no one is really evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_ice_bby/pseuds/Ice_ice_bby
Summary: It's summer and Lysandre has invited the GRAMP gang to Alola for some fun in the sun. Sounds great, doesn't it? Of course, despite being once serious leaders in their own respected teams, can they all survive in one beach house together? Will Maxie and Archie get along? Will Cyrus be able to survive everyone's weird antics? Will Giovanni wish he never left Kanto?





	1. Giovanni regrets everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni wakes up in a mysterious place, wishing he never got out of bed this morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, soooo I'm writing another fanfiction? Think of it as....something similar to Abnormality! Hopefully I'll be able to update it and I hope you all enjoy :)

Giovanni slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly and rubbing his forehead. He felt a little lightheaded, as if he had been drugged. He heard muffled noises, it sounded like...yelling? Oh great, where was he? Was he even in Kanto anymore? Well, wherever he was, at least he was in a comfortable bed. He stretched and got out of bed, getting dressed and leaving the room to see where he was and what the yelling was about. But, he  _instantly_ regret leaving that room as soon as he was hit with...a Pokeblock? It was blue and cube shaped, a Hoenn specialty, unlike the ones in Sinnoh that were more cake-like and round. Giovanni groaned, knowing exactly who threw the Pokeblock at him. 

" _Archie_. What the hell are you and Maxie doing?!", he yelled with a look that looked like a Persian being woken up from a nap. Archie and Maxie quickly turned to face the ex-Rocket leader, laughing nervously. "See! He finally woke up, that trip seriously tired him out!", Archie pointed at Giovanni and Maxie pushed up glasses with a smug grin. "But~", he started with a sing-song voice, "You're in trouble, Archie." Archie's eager grin turned into a worried look. "Aw well...'m sorry, Gio. Didn't know how to wake ya up without...ya know, pissin' ya off.", the pirate pathetically explained, raising his hands up in surrender and Maxie just laughed. 

Giovanni opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly other people showed up. "Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up, huh? About time.", Giovanni heard that blasted smug voice,  _Ghetsis_. On one hand, Giovanni was glad that Ghetsis got over the events of what happened in Unova and team Plasma, but on the other...he became more of a show off, wanting to be the center of attention. Giovanni let out a tired groan, rolling his eyes and saw someone standing next to Ghetsis. It was a younger male, no older than 27. He looked...nervous, or he was trying to look emotionless but it came more as nervousness. "So, are we all here or what? I could be doing something important, ya know.", Ghetsis spoke up with a bored look on his face. Maxie glanced at Archie for a second or two, "Well, Lysandre did say to wait out here, but...Giovanni...I don't think you  _really_ should be wearing a suit right now." 

Giovanni raised a confused eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean? Until he saw what everyone else was wearing. Archie had on a dark blue tank top and navy blue swim trunks with water types on them that stopped at his knees. Maxie wore a bright red t shirt with yellow swim shorts and flip flops. Ghetsis had on a cover up but Giovanni didn't really want to know what was  _under_ the light green cover up that matched his equally green hair. And finally, the younger male had on a white t shirt and cargo shorts. Giovanni frowned in obvious confusion, why were his former workmates were dressed so casually. Usually, when having to meet with other bosses from any other region, it was always a serious event. Well, serious enough at least. 

But, Giovanni let out a tired sigh, knowing wherever they went, wouldn't give him too much of a headache. He went back into the room, digging around for something light and wasn't a suit. After a few minutes, Giovanni stepped out with a bothered look on his face. He had on a t shirt that had the logo of some Kanto brand soda pop. And, his shorts that had the R of team Rocket printed all over it. Archie and Ghetsis were trying to hold back any laughs before the younger guy spoke up. "....when is Lysandre getting here? He made such a big deal for an event he isn't even showing up to.", the guy said, still trying to seem cool and emotionless. Giovanni had to agree, he knew out of all the bosses, Lysandre was usually the first one there at  _any_ event. "Maybe he had to stop and get some drinks, heard it's gonna be hot where we're goin'!", Archie suggested and Maxie scoffed, "Or maybe he's trying to find a place with lots of shade so I don't ruin my perfect skin.", pushing up his glasses. "Or, maybe he went to find better friends.", Giovanni bitterly said, crossing his arms. "Oh! Say it ain't _so_ , Gio! You really think he'd find someone better, better than moi?", Ghetsis dramatically pretended to faint, and while this was going on, the younger guy was getting more and more confused.  

By the time Giovanni was going to say something back to the drama queen, Ghetsis, a door suddenly burst open. "Bonjour everyone! I see everyone is awake and dressed!", a thunderous voice praised, it was Lysandre! Archie grinned excitedly and Ghetsis got off of Giovanni. "Oh finally, Lysandre! You arrived! So~, where's this special place that we're going to?", Ghetsis asked and Maxie nodded in agreement. Giovanni didn't say a word, but he had to admit that he was a little curious. "Ah, I see you all have met Cyrus as well. He's a little...shy, so try to get along with him.", Lysandre said, having all eyes on the young guy, or Cyrus. The Pyroar haired man motioned the crowd to follow him, taking them all outside to a minivan. 

Everyone was...shocked to say the least. Now, Lysandre was rich. In fact, if you combined Maxie, Archie, and Giovanni's money together, it wouldn't have matched the amount that Lysandre had. So, everyone was honestly expecting a limousine of course. "Uhh...I don't wanna be rude...but...what is this?", Maxie questioned, staring at the nice looking mini van with a confused look on his face. Lysandre just grinned with a nod, "Oh? You like the model? It's one of the latest Alolan models, you know!", he said proudly, putting a hand on his hip. Wait, Alola? Giovanni was a little surprised, since he had no memory of even leaving his own home. 

Cyrus stared at the van for a second or two, climbing inside to claim a seat, a seat in the back. Maxie and Ghetsis did the same. Ghetsis sat in front, while Maxie sat in the middle section of the van. "Oh, Archie...Giovanni...could you two help me put these in the back?", Lysandre asked, getting an eager nod from Archie. Giovanni reluctantly went to help, putting duffle bags in the back of the van, plus a beach umbrella and two coolers. Archie also grabbed a deflated beach ball, tossing it into the back of the van and hopped in next to Maxie. Giovanni let out a quiet sigh, realizing his hopes of being headache free was not going to happen. And, after shutting the back of the van, Giovanni got in and Lysandre drove off. 


	2. Archie goes to a convenience store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre tells Archie to get some stuff and Maxie goes with him cuz Archie ain't too bright

The van suddenly stopped, jerking Giovanni awake. "H-huh? What just happened?", he tiredly yawned, getting a soft laugh from Lysandre. "Hm, you must've been tired. It's not every day you get to go to private beach in Alola, you know!", Lysandre smugly said, stopping in front of a strip mall. Giovanni raised an eyebrow, glancing at the window. "Heeyyy...why did we stop?", Archie complained, before Lysandre laughed a bit. "You're going to get a few things, you don't mind, do you?", he said before Archie grinned with a nod. "Yeah! Just tell me what to get!", he grinned, sounding like an eager Lillipup. Lysandre gave him a list, watching the muscular man run into one of the stores. Maxie quietly groaned, getting out of the van as well to follow Archie. "Maxie? Where are you going?", Giovanni asked as Maxie shook his head, "He's not going to get everything. I'm coming with him."

No one really said anything about watching the skinnier man leave the car, awkwardly sitting there. Giovanni turned around, seeing Cyrus calmly sitting there. He couldn't help but feel bad, especially since Cyrus had to deal with all of them for the whole day. "So, you're from Sinnoh, kid?", Giovanni asked him, getting a quiet nod. Giovanni awkwardly nodded back, pressing his face against the headrest. Seriously, the atmosphere was way too awkward. So, Ghetsis broke the silence between the two men. "Ooh~, whatcha guys talkin' about~?", he grinned and Giovanni sat back down. "Nothing. I just wanted to know where he was from, I don't really get news from Sinnoh, especially not lately." Ghetsis rolled his eyes, "Ugh,  _boring_. You're always so booooring, Gio." Giovanni rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue since Ghetsis was very good at arguing. He was beginning to wish that he tagged along with Maxie and Archie. 

Speaking of those two clowns, Archie was standing in one of the aisles. He had been standing there for the past five minutes, frowning in intense thought. "Archie. What are you doing? You've been standing there  _forever_.", Maxie questioned, crossing his arms. Maxie had gotten some things for himself, such as protective sunscreen for his  ~~pasty~~ perfect skin and a pair of sunglasses. "Huh? Oh! Just gettin' that stuff that Lysandre wanted me to get!", Archie just grinned, grabbing some bottles of sunscreen. Maxie raised an eyebrow, taking Archie's phone to see what Lysandre actually told him to get. Well, he got one thing right at least. The list said: sunscreen, more snacks(suggested by Ghetsis), a Meowth inner tube, and a large beach towel. Maxie was glad that at least Archie got one of the things on the list, but he was going to help anyway. "...right. Uh...well, you go get some more snacks and I'll get...everything else.", Maxie said, shooing Archie to where the chips and stuff were. 

Archie frowned in even more thought(if that were even possible) and stared at the large selection of tasty treats and food. He knew Maxie didn't like sweets. Maybe it was because of his  ~~bitter personality~~ lack of a sweet tooth. So, Archie grabbed a bunch of chips and some drinks, plus some water too. Somehow though, it took way longer than it should've since Archie grabbed  _too_ many snacks. Such as some pikachu shaped cookies, granola bars, and plenty of chips. Seriously, this man knows he got too much and still got as much as he did anyway. He also got plenty of drinks so there was no way the group would run out of drinks by the end of the day, or ever. 

"A-Archie...that's not going to fit...", Maxie frowned, staring at Archie put each item he picked on the counter. Maxie couldn't help but feel a little bad for the man who was going to have to scan all of those. "It will! Trust me! If we uh...move Gio and put 'em in the back with the kid, these will totally fit!", Archie grinned, motioning his hands a little as if to show how he was planning on doing that. Maxie rolled his eyes, heading outside with some of the bags after they finished paying. "Okay Archie, go on.", Maxie nodded and Archie excitedly grinned. 

He opened the van door, yanking Giovanni out of the van. "What the hell are you doing, Archie?!", Giovanni growled, looking pretty angry. "Hey...calm down, Gio. Just gotta put these in! Nothin' too bad!", the pirate tried to calm the situation and Giovanni saw what he meant. "...why did you get so much? I'm sure we won't eat  _that_ much. Except for maybe Ghetsis.", Giovanni muttered, leaning against the van with his arms crossed. "Say, Lysandre, where's the kid?", Archie asked, trying to shove the bags in the back and noticing Cyrus was missing. "Hm? Oh, he went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon.", Lysandre casually answered and Ghetsis groaned. "Ughhh, about time you guys returned! I'm so done with riding in this tacky van!", Ghetsis complained, taking one of the bags that Archie handed to him. "Do you do anything  _but_ complain? Especially since I did think you'd enjoy this trip.", Lysandre rolled his eyes before Cyrus returned and everyone was back in the car. Cyrus's eyes widened a little from the amount of food that had been shoved in where he was sitting. 

"At least if we get stranded, we ain't gonna starve!", Archie grinned proudly and opened up one of the bags of snacks, eating noisily. Maxie and Giovanni just glanced at the man, rolling their eyes. "I'm surprised you worked with him for as long as you did.", Giovanni whispered to Maxie, even though Archie wouldn't have heard him anyway from how long he was eating. "....that's literally the reason why we went our separate ways. I can't spend  _five_ minutes with this man without him doing something stupid.", Maxie just sighed, smacking the back of Archie's head to get him to shut up. "Alright you two, cut it out or I'm taking you two back to Hoenn!", Lysandre scolded Archie and Maxie as they began to argue. The duo quickly quieted down and Lysandre resumed driving to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never have too much food on a trip though, especially if you gotta share it w others


	3. Fun in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what seems like years of driving, the GRAMPF gang are finally at the beach

Archie was one of the first to nearly fly out of the van as soon as Lysandre parked. He ran through the sand, quickly taking his tank top off and throwing it on a rock so it wouldn't get sand on it. It was almost like watching a blur of stupid teleport onto the beach. "Well, at least Archie will burn off any energy from all the snacks he ate.", Maxie sighed, stepping out of the van with Giovanni while rubbing sunscreen on himself and putting a pair of sunglasses on. Giovanni nodded in agreement, putting on a pair of his own sunglasses and the two stepped out onto the sandy area to find a spot to lie down and relax. 

Lysandre had made Ghetsis unpack the back of the van and Cyrus slowly stepped out. Cyrus gazed at the sand as if it were going to swallow him up, seeing that the beach umbrella and towel was set up. He quickly went over, trying to get in the shade. "Now that everyone is out of the van, make sure to have fun! No fighting or I'm sending  _everyone_ back to home.", Lysandre said, lying on his own towel to get a tan. Ghetsis threw off his cover up, seemingly making sure it landed on Giovanni's head. " _Ghetsis_ , what are you doi-", Giovanni began to say, before pausing. Now, a lot of people may have expected either really hot guy or a chubby man. Well, prepare to be disappointed. Ghetsis was oddly fit, not handsome anime guy fit, but fit. Plus, since he was tall, you could almost see his pecs. Basically, Giovanni was  _shocked_. Ghetsis smirked, flexing his muscles a little bit. Oh no and he was wearing form fitting swim shorts, but like, it was really weird to look at. "So, Gio, like what ya see?", Ghetsis flexed, turning around to head into the water. Giovanni opened his mouth to say something, but he felt like the air had been knocked out his body. "W-well I...u-uhh...", Giovanni stuttered, glancing at Maxie as if Maxie was going to say something. But, Maxie and Cyrus were both also in shock. 

Ghetsis just let out a smug laugh, running into the seawater to swim with Archie. Luckily, the three men recovered quickly. "I want to bleach my eyes...how is he... _hot_?", Giovanni rubbed his eyes to see if what he saw was actually real. Unfortunately, it was. Maxie took in a deep breath before shaking his head, "I...I figured he'd be fat or something...s-since you know...the cover up...." Cyrus couldn't even say anything, looking too shocked to react. But, yeah, Ghetsis was pretty buff. Giovanni shuddered, shaking his head and turned to Cyrus. "So, what was your big evil plan? Trying to take over the world, as usual?", he casually asked, getting a confused look from Cyrus. Cyrus stayed quiet for a second before frowning, "...basically, if you put it that way." Giovanni tried to hold back a laugh, he didn't know why world domination was a popular motive, especially since he mostly just was trying to get rich. Maxie was reading a book, humming casually to himself. It was some science textbook, like the nerd he is. Cyrus had a video game with him, since Cyrus may have not been able to swim, or was allergic to sand, who knows. 

Giovanni got up, deciding to maybe kick sand in Lysandre's face, or swim with those two buff clowns, Archie and Ghetsis. But, maybe a cool drink would help first. He went over to the large cooler that was labelled drinks, pulling out some off brand soda pop and taking a long swig. "You're really enjoying that, huh?", he heard Maxie's voice behind him and nearly spit out his drink. "M-Maxie...h-how did you...?", Giovanni sputtered, coughing a little and turned around. He was  _sure_ that Maxie was reading some nerd book on the large beach towel nearly seconds ago. "Doesn't matter, look, I need your...help with something.", Maxie brushed off the question, grabbing a drink as well. "So, I wanted to play a prank on Archie...but he always sees right through me! So...I need your help to catch him off guard this time.", he whispered to Giovanni and sighed a bit. Now, Giovanni had no idea what kind of prank it was going to be, but it  _did_ sound a little fun. Better than just standing around near the drink cooler, at least. 

"Ugh, fine. I'll help. Just...tell me what to do, I guess.", Giovanni nodded, finishing off his drink and put the bottle in the trash bag that was next to the cooler. Maxie grinned, gulping down his drink and dragged Giovanni to the rocks where Archie's tank top had been abandoned. Maxie devilishly rubbed his hands together, pulling out a bucket of sand. Now, Giovanni was expecting some epic prank, like maybe put a krabby in Archie's shorts, or pretending to throw Archie's tank top into the water. He held back a laugh of the thought of when he and his old friends would prank each other when he was younger. But, no. This is  _Maxie_ , so the prank was kinda lame. It was just to pour a bucket of sand on Archie's head, a prank that a five year old would do. But then again, this was Maxie. His pranks were pretty basic so this wasn't really a step out of place. So, after Maxie adjusted his glasses like every anime guy ever, he went to hide behind the rocks and whispered, "Go get Archie! I'll hide here!" 

Giovanni rolled his eyes a little, running to the water to see Archie swimming. Now, Giovanni or anyone could admit, Archie could swim. He may have had more muscles than brains, but he could swim from all his problems. Giovanni had no idea if Maxie's prank would work, but he figured he wouldn't know unless it happened. "Hey Archie! C'mere!", Giovanni called out, waving his arms like a damsel in distress to get Archie's attention. The buff swimmer swam over, having a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Gio, ya need somethin'?", he asked, giving Giovanni a hard slap on the back. Giovanni tried to hold back a grunt of pain, quickly taking Archie's hand to lead him to the rocks. "So, uhh...Archie! I uh...wanted to ask you something. Something...personal.", Giovanni began, taking in a deep breath and sighed. Archie tilted his head like a curious puppy and grinned, wondering what the question could be. "....where'd you get those swim trunks? I uh...wanted to know so I could...get a pair for one of my executives back in Kanto.", he tried to casually ask even though he knew Archer nor Proton would be caught dead in one of those. Except maybe Petrel, Petrel always wore weird stuff. 

"Oh really? Well, I got 'em in a shop in Ho-enn!!", Archie began to say, screaming in surprise as he was covered in a bucket of sand and hear Maxie cackle. "Finally! Finally! You just got  _served_ Archie!!", Maxie caught his breath after laughing, climbing out from the rocks and Archie looked surprised. "No! That...that nerd, Maxie, managed to prank  _me_? The Prank King?!?!", Archie dramatically said, shaking the sand off him and retreating to the water. "Don't get too smug, Max! I'm gonna get ya back, you'll see!!", he called out as Maxie laughed more. "Yeah right! As if! Thanks Giovanni, that was great...!", Maxie grinned, going back to his spot at the beach towel. Giovanni stood there, in slight surprise. But, he decided it was finally time to kick sand in Lysandre's face. 


	4. So Basically,,,He's Babie,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus buried lysandre in the sand so he's lySANDre hahaha so funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i never edit my chapters until i read them 3 days later to realize i can't spell guh

Giovanni went over to where Lysandre was, having the bucket that Maxie had for his prank. But, he suddenly stopped. Cyrus was sitting next to Lysandre, looking like one of those little kids who was coated in sunscreen to prevent them from looking like Tamato berries. He was busy digging a moat around the Pyroar haired man. Cyrus seemed pretty focused, using the sand that was removed from the moat and put it on Lysandre, who was calmly snoring away. Giovanni couldn't help but sit next to Cyrus and asked, "...what are you doing, Cyrus?" Cyrus suddenly stopped, seeing the bucket in Giovanni's hand and shrugged, "Just digging. Can...can I see that, please?", slowly reaching over to grab the bright red and white object. 

"Huh? Oh, sure.", the older man shrugged, not really having a use for it except for maybe dumping water on Ghetsis' head. Cyrus quietly took it, casually walking to the water to fill the bucket and empty it into the moat. Giovanni just quietly watched, kicking a little sand at Lysandre. That felt alright, even if the small nerd beat him to doing what the only beach plans he had were. "Are you bored already?", Cyrus asked, watching Giovanni pathetically kick sand at Lysandre. "Yeah. You wanna go swim or something?", Giovanni shrugged, going back the drink cooler and grabbing a bag of chips. "I...can't really swim. But I mean, I can watch.", Cyrus quietly shook his head, sighing softly. Giovanni shrugged, tossing Cyrus a drink. "It doesn't really matter, I was gonna go on a walk, maybe.", he casually shrugged with a yawn. 

Cyrus hesitantly nodded, clearing his throat and opening his drink. Now, this was a fairly serious moment, but...Ghetsis arrived to ruin the whole wholesome mood. Thanks Ghetsis. "Oooh, whatcha doin' Gio~?", Ghetsis skipped over and had his head rest on Giovanni's shoulder. Giovanni shrugged, trying not to throw the older and taller man into the ocean. "Get off, Ghetsis. You're getting your germs on me.", Giovanni calmly said with a sigh, gritting his teeth to stay calm. "Oh? How rude! You should be honored to have my germs!", he smugly said, holding his chest as if he had been wounded, "Who wouldn't want my germs?!" Cyrus shyly raised his hand, "Ghetsis. That's gross. Germs are gross." Giovanni nodded in agreement, "Yup. You're  _pretty_ gross."

Ghetsis' face went pale, gasping in horror and shock. "I...I'm...I'm  _telling_ on you both!", he pointed an accusing finger at Giovanni and Cyrus before awkwardly running off to tell Lysandre. Seriously? Was he five? And, Lysandre was still sound asleep and no one ever  _dares_ to wake Lysandre up. Ghetsis just huffed, crossing his arms to retreat back to the water. Giovanni scoffed softly, sipping his drink and sat on the rock wall behind them. "Ugh, what a drama queen. Not even  _Proton_ acts like that.", which was pretty bad when Proton had a better quality(besides his charm and ambition) than someone else. Cyrus nodded in agreement, "It makes...well, I really haven't seen anything like it." Cyrus liked that about his commanders, they were disciplined and rarely had issue. Except for maybe Mars and Jupiter, but he assumed it was more of a personal issue between them. 

Cyrus sat next to Giovanni, taking a small sip of his drink. He got a glance at the bottle, Sinnoh brand. Huh, odd. Now, Sinnoh brand soda pop wasn't bad, but it just felt a little odd to see in somewhere nowhere near Sinnoh.  Cyrus went to get one of the snacks, holding the box of Pikachu Cookies and glanced at the back of the box. "What are you looking at? Are you allergic to something?", Giovanni curiously asked, getting a shrug from Cyrus. "Who is this?", the light blue haired male ask, pointing to the smiling man on the back of the box, the Masked Royal. Giovanni shrugged, he really didn't know much about Alola, except for the region version of Persian and that they had really nice beaches. "Dunno. Must be famous here.", Giovanni stood up again and held his hand out for Cyrus to take. "Come on. We're going on a walk.", he said, and Cyrus almost clung to Giovanni. Was he shy? No, but it felt nice to be friends with someone. 

The two began to walk away from the group, casually strolling with nowhere to go. "So your plans were just to get rich? Why...?", Cyrus asked after a few feet of walking. Giovanni nodded with a proud grin. "Mhm. And, unlike most the plans that you all had, no offense, but mine was actually successful. And, my executives tried to carry on my title. Too bad that Red and Gold kid foiled our plans. Heard Red is the champion too.", Giovanni explained before sighing sadly with a slight shrug. Cyrus stayed quiet for a second and nodded, "I  _could've_ redid the whole world...no...the whole universe! But...I was stopped by a child...her name was Dawn...", Cyrus frowned with irritation before crossing his arms, "I dislike children." Giovanni just shrugged, he didn't enjoy children either, but he had Silver so...the feeling was less bitter. Giovanni let out a sigh, "I can't really say I hate children but...I can't help but agree with you." 

Cyrus nodded again before Giovanni put a hand on his shoulder like a loving father, "Well, Cyrus, you're basically a child compared to all of us, so...if you try to redo the world again, I'm going to have to ground you." Cyrus's eyes widened a bit, what did that mean?? The two continued to walk until they got to town, which wasn't far when you consider that half of Alola is??? Beach??? "So, where should we go first?", Giovanni asked the smaller, basically child man. He stayed quiet, still trying to understand  _what_ Giovanni meant before there was a loud voice. "Yo, yo, yo! It's  _ya_ boy, Gumza!", with some obnoxious rap music blasting in the background. 


	5. it is i, your male companion, gumza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team skull just materializes into existence bc u cant have the villains go to alola w/o Guzma showing up at least once

Giovanni frowned in obvious dread, oh no  _rap music_. Guzma strolled up to the two men before scoffing. "Sup dudes, didn't think you'd be here in Alola! So, you just hangin' out or what?", he was doing some weird poses with his skull grunts trying to rap, badly. Cyrus went quiet, feeling confused of whatever the heck was going on. Giovanni sighed as he nodded. "Yes...we are " _hangin' out_ ". We're at a beach near here, Lysandre invited us.", he explained before Guzma looked shocked. "You  _serious_? Y'all just come to Alola and ya don't even invite me,  _ya boi_ Guzma?", he sounded almost heartbroken that Lysandre would forget about our boy. 

Actually, Lysandre did invite him. It's just that Guzma  _never_ checks his emails so it was just buried under a bunch of various emails that he never read. Seriously, that's the only reason. Is anyone even surprised? There's probably no wi-fi in Po Town anyway. "I mean, you can come with us. Lysandre did say he was missing someone, so maybe that was you.", Giovanni shrugged, letting Guzma and his two grunts tag along with him. "Woo! It's not a vacation without the magic touch of ya boy, Guzma!" , he cheered with the grunts acting as cheerleaders behind him. "Yeah boss! We always bring the party!", one of the grunts cheered and Cyrus just rolled his eyes. What kind of grunts were these? Team Galactic grunts were way better than these clowns, they were rude and loud, unlike Galactic grunts, who were polite and neat.  ~~Absolutely frickin' disgusting.~~ But as long as they weren't his grunts, Cyrus didn't care. 

By the time the group of clowns got back to the beach, lySANDre was awake, sipping some fancy liquid, like Fuji water or something. "Oh good, you brought Guzma. I was saddened that he didn't show up at first.", he dramatically said as Guzma grinned proudly like he won some award for existing. "Hey! What are you guys doin'????", Archie had arrived on the scene. And, unfortunately, so did Ghetsis. The only one who hadn't basically surrounded Guzma was Maxie. But Guzma was smiling so proudly, just like in Spongebob when Patrick got his first award. "so guys what kind of cool things were you doing?", Guzma asked, doing a pose and transformed into his swim trunks like some horribly coordinated magical girl. "Well, I was trying to get a tan but  _someone_ *cough*giovanni*cough* buried me in the sand.", Lysandre shrugged and glanced at Giovanni. "I didn't do that.", the ex rocket defensively said, pointing at Cyrus, "It was him." Lysandre rolled his eyes like an annoyed parent. "Alright! Why don't you  _all_ try to make really nice sandcastles? So I can na- I mean, make sure you all get along." This was seriously hurting Giovanni's pride, he was probably- i dunno, 45?? and here he was, being treated like a 5 year old. shameful.

But, everyone else seemed excitedly to dig around in the sand so Giovanni didn't have a  _choice_. Guzma teleported into his spot to make the most super awesome sandcastle ever. Archie told Maxie that he had to make a sandcastle, which the nerd was ok with. Cyrus went back to his moat, working with that to make a castle. Ghetsis was going to make a sand mansion, because he's kinda extra like that. Giovanni? Well, he was probably just gonna have a pile of sand with a stick on top. 

Lysandre sat back, watching everyone play in the sand while he sat back and relaxed. It was kinda cruel to have a bunch of grown men dig around in the sand, but it would get them to shut up. Guzma had made a nice looking sandcastle, nothing too special. Maxie made a sand...laboratory? Cyrus made a sand house and Archie made a sand...something. It was hard to tell with the waves crashing against the sand structure. Ghetsis, being over the top, had his sand "mansion". And of course, Giovanni's sand pile. Wow, he didn't even try, did he? The two skull grunts were burying each other in the sand, why? Who knows, they aren't relevant anyway. Sooooo after hours of bullying each other with sand, it was eventually time to go home. 

It was getting dark as the waves washed away the sand castles or one of the leaders stomped the others. Guzma and his grunts were about to walk home since they lived 10 feet away from the beach, before getting stopped by Cyrus. "Guzma. You live in Alola, you can answer my question.", Cyrus said, with his dead inside expression on his face. "Oh, ask away! Ya boy, Guzma, can answer anything!", Guzma nodded before a cookie box was shoved into his face. "Who is this man?", Cyrus asked like a curious child, pointing to the picture of the Masked Royal. Guzma went quiet and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Him? don't know.", he said as Cyrus frowned in disappointment. "Fine...okay.", he muttered, going into the car with the other villains. 

Giovanni sighed happily, glad that the day was over and he didn't have to spend any more time with these idiots. He could have peace, quiet, and maybe a long nap. Everyone, except for Lysandre and Cyrus were half asleep anyway, so that made everything even better. But if everything was so calm and quiet, why did Giovanni feel a little bit of dread? He groaned, hoping that Lysandre would send him back to Kanto as mysteriously as he brought him over to Alola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team skull shows up cuz i mean, why would he not


End file.
